Food service tables and settings are widely used in hotel, meeting, and convention environments for providing hot and cold food and beverage service. It is important that the food service equipment be movable, durable, safe, and capable of convenient setup and storage. Conventional equipment includes various types of racks and holders for hot beverage containers, food trays, chafing trays, etc. However, such conventional equipment has the problem that they are not generally foldable and convenient to store.